


Simply:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided that Danny needed to be taken care of, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Simply:

*Summary: Steve decided that Danny needed to be taken care of, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett saw that his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was having a bad day, so he took it upon himself to make it better, He went to make the arrangements. The Hunky Brunette is gonna pull of the biggest surprise of his life.

 

Officer Tani Rey saw that Steve was in “planning” mode, & she asked, “What’s up, Boss ?”, He handed her a credit card. “Can you & the others take Danny out to lunch ?, I got a surprise for him that I have to plan”, She told him no problem.

 

At lunch, Danny was a little disappointed that Steve wasn’t there with them. Officer Junior Reigns noticed that the blond detective was a little sad, & said covering for Steve, He always wanted to keep the peace, whenever they are together.

 

“I think that Steve has a reason for not being here, He would be here, If he could”, The Young Seal said, as he got Danny a beer, & they all relaxed, & enjoyed their lunch. When they left, Captain Lou Grover came up to the blond, & said this to him.

 

“Don’t be too hard on your boy, Okay ?”, The Big Man said, as they “bro” hugged, & everyone went on their separate ways for the rest of the day. When he got home, Danny got the biggest surprise of his life. Their home was decorated in an romantic setting.

 

“This is beautiful, Babe, Absolutely Beautiful”, Danny said to Steve with a smile. Steve just smiled back, The Five-O Commander said, “Simply, You were having a bad day, I want to make it better”, They shared a sweet kiss.

 

“I love you, Danno, Always, & Forever”, The Former Seal said, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other, & just enjoyed the moment together. They kissed passionately, & had a make out session.

 

The End.


End file.
